Souled Out
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The ninth "Tale of the Bizarre" shifts to Miyagami Academy. A new student has joined, and she seemed nice. Meanwhile, two girls from the Best Student Council overheard of an upcoming concert. But they could only afford ONE ticket. Seina and Mayura would do anything to go to that show, even if they have to fight for it. Rated T for blood, violence, and dialogue.


On a clear clean day in Miyagami Academy, an all-girls' school in Japan, where it is paradise, a girl with long black hair and lightly pale skin was walking to the main building of the Best Student Council. She then knocked on the door, as a girl with short brown hair and a tan blazer and green skirt approached her. She asked her, "Oh, hello. Are you lost?"

The girl in black replied, "Oh, no. I'm just… I wanted to find the dorms."

"Well, this is the place."

She gave her a piece of paper and said, "Yeah. Here. Miss Ikami gave me the directions to this place. I was wondering if I'd join the Best Student Council."

The girl then said, as she took the registration form, "You got a deal. Come on in. I'll take you in to see the grand tour."

She opened the door, as the girl in black hair smiled lightly. The girl in brown hair said, "Well? Are you not coming?"

The girl in black hair said, "Oh! Yes, ma'am."

She went inside, as the doors blew shut.

**SLAM!**

* * *

_You feel that? That wasn't the wind… That was a gust of an unknown force that came to Miyagami City. And with it, the beginning of our tale…  
What you just saw was a new student, coming here to the Miyagami Academy Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council, or "Best Student Council", for short, and becoming a member, right off the bat. She, of course, plays a role, as two of our players will be a part of a dramatic rift of being best friends… and all for a single ticket… which can also lead to… the "__**Tales of the Bizarre**__"…_

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
Souled Out_**

* * *

In the room of Treasurer, Mayura Ichikawa, a girl with short dark blue hair and in her school uniform, she was introduced by Seina Katsura, a member of the Covert Squad. She introduced the girl with black hair.

Seina said, "This is Delia Kakaku, and she's in the 10th grade. She just enrolled here in Miyagami Academy, and she wants to be a part of the Best Student Council."

Mayura smiled, as she extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, Delia…"

She held her hand, as Delia smiled, "Hello."

Mayura then felt a tingle in her head, as she was feeling uneasy. She whispered, "Oh… That dark feeling… What could it be?"

She asked, "So, Delia, right? What do you do?"

Delia said, "Well, it's not a long story. I start to travel around the world, study abroad, and even help with my father. However, times were tough, and I somehow get transferred, every single year."

Seina said, "According to her father, a Mr. Kakaku, Delia has been in Kindergarten at France, 1st grade to 5th grade in England, 6th grade to 8th grade in America, and 9th grade in China. She'll be starting here, in the 10th grade."

Mayura asked, "Were you expelled, a lot?"

Delia said, "No. My father often gets a new job, everywhere he goes. I'm hoping to follow in his footsteps, too."

Mayura asked, "What does he do?"

Delia said, "He's a bill collector. He also does some number crunching in certain banks. But he got fired in America, after the economy started to crumble a bit, causing chaos and pain through people that want a cost of living…"

Mayura shivered, "Oh… Please don't let our budget be on the deep red…"

Delia asked, "Deep red? Perhaps I can help you, Miss Ichikawa. I may not look like it, but I happened to be a great mathematician."

She took the budget sheet and examined it. She then used a red pen and did some corrections. Seina said, "Oh, my. She's good."

Mayura asked, "What is she doing? Doesn't Kuon usually help with the budget, too?"

Seina said, "Well, not always. But we _do _get some help, now and then."

Mayura sobbed, "But… But the budget is _my _business!"

Delia finished, as she said, "Well, I overlooked the budget. The balance sheet says that you are 2,500 Yen over the line. Meaning…"

Mayura was in glee, as she cheered, "We're over the budget! We're on the green!"

Seina asked, "That's amazing! How did you do it?"

Delia said, "It seems little miss _Stress-Mess _here forgot to carry the one."

Mayura looked at the sheet, and then blushed, "Oops."

Seina said, "Oh, no biggie. We've made mistakes, all the time."

Mayura said, as she stepped out, "Hey, Seina, a word, out back, please?"

Seina said to Delia, "Oh, just a minute. I'll be right back."

She left the room, as Delia sat down on the bed.

Outside the halls, Seina asked Mayura, "What is it?"

Mayura said, "Well, now that our money problems are okay, I was wondering if we'll save up for our trip to the Kyoto Dome concert, just the two of us…"

Seina blushed, "HUH? A concert, with just us?"

"Yeah. I've heard of this hot new boy band called "_Blazin' Boys_", and they are coming to Japan, for one night only!"

She squealed, as her happiness and lust for hot boy bands got to her. However, Seina asked Mayura about the band. She only responded that she doesn't know. They were released, around the end of last month. It turns out that this was a rising-star pop band. Seina giggled, "Oh, okay. I'm in. but we can't have anybody else joining us?"

Mayura barked, "Just the _two _of us. _TWO! _As in… me and you! I'm going to use the budget on getting us two front row tickets to _Blazin' Boys! _Besides, I _knew _we were going to be in the red, again. But that's different, since Delia came to Miyagami Academy. I think she'll be my brand-new treasurer, when I graduate, next year. I forget that _you're _leaving, first."

Seina said, as she held her shoulder, "Oh, I plan on staying with you, old friend. In fact, see if we can get _Premium _VIP seats!"

Mayura scowled, "Don't push me, Seina…"

"Sorry. I tried."

"I'll see what I can do. For now, would you give Delia the tour?"

"I'm just getting start."

She called to Delia, "So, Miss Kakaku, would you like me to show you the dorms?"

Delia nodded and said that she'd love to. They walked together, as Mayura returned to her desk. She whispered, as she went through the budget, "Strange… I never knew I missed a number there. Have I lost my mathematical touch?"

**XXXXX**

Days later, Mayura was ecstatic, as she went to Seina's room. She then cheered, that she got tickets to the _Blazin' Boys _concert, coming up in one week. However, she felt unhappy behind the situation about the tickets.

"Well, good news is this. I got me front-row tickets to the concert!"

"What's the bad news?"

Mayura showed Seina _a _ticket. She explained that she had enough money for only _one _ticket. The prices to the concert were completely expensive. Seina stated, "Well, I know I wanted to see that concert, since they came to Japan… but… One ticket? Was it sold out?"

"Yes. It turns out I was one of the many fans left that bought a ticket. They said that it was the last ticket."

"Was it-? Wait… Which is it: the last ticket or bought only one?"

"Uh… Well…"

"Mayura…"

"Well, it's sort of a complicated thing at the Ticketmaster. They said that they are limited to _one _per person."

She confessed that it was a delicate process, in which the tickets are sold to the person, one at a time. Seina nodded and said that it is all right, since it was for one person, at a time. Mayura then apologized to her, for not telling her sooner, _or _for not bringing her with. Mayura stated that it was a front-row ticket. Seina would state that it's awesome for her to get a ticket, however, only one may be risky. She thought to herself, "Man… I'd give my soul for one of those."

Mayura thought to herself, "I wish I'd give my soul for another ticket… But… how can I? Seina's my friend."

She said, "I'll tell you what. We'll split the ticket in two ways."

"Nuh-uh. It wouldn't work. If we'd rip the ticket in half, _no one _would go."

"You're right. Plan B."

She then said, "Well, I wanted to go to that concert… the sooner I get ready, the better. I'll see if I can give you a lookout for _another _ticket."

Seina complained, "But you said that the concert was sold out!"

"Oh… Then… What now?"

Delia appeared, as she was by the doorway, asking, "What is the matter, guys?"

Seina explained to her that Mayura got _one _front-row ticket to the _Blazin' Boys _concert. However, it was one per person. Delia was happy that she got a ticket, but it's not easy, since it was only one ticket. She then suggested, "Well, do you both love this new band?"

The girls said, "Yes. We wanted to see them."

Delia said, "Well, how about you two fight it out, and we'll see which one of you gets to go."

Mayura asked, "EH? How do we do that?"

Delia said, as she took the ticket, "It's simple. Why don't you two come to my house and we'll have a friendly game?"

Seina asked, "You live far away?"

"Oh, yes. It's not too far from Miyagami City. It's actually pretty close. I was wondering if we'd stop there, Saturday."

Mayura smiled and said, "Sure. The concert isn't until next week. We have plenty of time."

Seina suggested, "How about Friday? I think it's fair, since the weekend starts here. But I'll have to ask the President to give us time alone."

Mayura blushed, "You're kidding!"

Delia said, "Wonderful! How's 7pm?"

They agreed, as Seina takes the ticket back. She and Mayura walked together, as Delia smiled, "Good…"

**XXXXX**

Days later, on a Friday night, Seina, in her blue blouse and skirt, and Mayura in her orange sweater and pink skirt, arrived at Delia's house, which was a huge building. Mayura said that it looks like a normal house, but it was a bit darker than the others. Seina stated that she has been traveling around the world, every year. She must be growing accustomed to the girls' heritage. She knocked on the door, as Delia opened, who was wearing a light blue baby-T and blue jeans. She asked, "Oh. And you are?"

Seina smiled, "Oh, we came for that offer, Delia. May we come in?"

Delia smiled, "You may. Did you bring it?"

Mayura said, "We got the ticket."

"Okay. Follow me."

She walked with the girls, as they walked down a bleak and dark hallway. Mayura was trembling, as she was walking the dark halls. She asked her that if she liked this darkness, since she was not scared. Delia responded that her house has ambient lighting. Her father just has a problem with bright light. Seina asked her what her father worked in Japan. Delia replied that he is a bill collector, but overnight, he works at a Japanese Pub, part-time. Mayura was amazed, as she said, "Interesting. And here we thought that he was a mean person. Is he here now?"

Delia replied, "Nope. He's working at the pub, and he's not due home, until tomorrow morning."

Seina said, "Yes, he is a hard-working man. So, why is he a bill collector?"

Delia responded, "Father doesn't usually talk about his job, a lot. He's usually a debt collector, and he always collects… in full."

Mayura asked, "Does he ever come here? I kind of miss him."

Seina said, "Stupid. She just came here, and her father is working at the bill collector, since she arrived."

Mayura stated, "But it's been two weeks, since she came to Japan."

Seina replied, "I know. But something about her seems… odd… and weird…"

Mayura whispered, "Weird? Try scary and frightening…"

Delia asked, "You guys say something?"

Mayura said, as she yelped, "No. Nothing. Uh, are we there yet?"

The girls arrived at the huge double doors. She then said that this is her family's personal courtyard and outdoor gymnasium. She opened the two doors, as they saw the view of a huge outdoor field, full of trees, bushes, shrubbery, and small lakes. It also has a concrete path, leading to a huge basketball court, with weights, punching bags, basketballs, and other sports equipment. Mayura asked, "And me without my P.E. uniform. Do you do this, more often?"

Delia smiled, "I sometimes keep in shape, like my father. We do this, every day, at 6:06pm, for one hour. It takes six minutes to get there."

Seina asked, "I see. But what happens if it rains?"

Delia replied, "Well, we have retractable roofs, in case we have a typhoon or a snowstorm. Father usually likes the harsh weather, but he cares for my healthy."

They walked to the huge field, as Mayura asked, "So, what's the deal? How do we decide on who gets the ticket?"

Delia said, "Well, there's only _one _sport that will decide the holder of the ticket… I call this game… _Grim Melee_…"

She explained, "You know, not too long ago, they call it _Grim Melee_, but it also goes by an older version – _a battle for survival_."

Mayura gasped, "WHAT? You mean…"

Delia said, "Father is okay with us, using his gym, for this occasion. So, Grim Melee, a.k.a. The Physical Duel of Death, is a competition that is held for a lifetime. It happens long ago, in 5th Century B.C., the battle consists of two fighters, wanting something more, than the other. For years, it has been debatable between two people. So, there is only one settlement for a severe decision to make… death. The battle lasts a whole day, every battle. Of course, this was originated, after the Burr-Hamilton Duel, won by Burr, and every time the battle ended, there was always a winner… and the loser… loses everything… including his life."

Mayura shrieked, "A BATTLE TO THE DEATH?!"

Seina protested, "You're crazy! We can't fight each other to death!"

Mayura said, "Yeah! We have much to live for!"

Delia said, "I know. But I can't have you die… yet… Besides, I wanted to know who will go to the _Blazin' Boys _concert."

Mayura stated, "Shouldn't we give Delia the ticket, Seina?"

Delia smiled, "Oh, you don't have to be nice. Of course, I already got _my _ticket. So, if it's up to you, please say so."

Seina asked, "Then, you want to go to the concert?"

"Yeah."

Mayura scolded, "But we're NOT fighting to the death."

Delia shrugged her shoulders and huffed, "You have no choice… It's that, or NO concert."

Seina and Mayura huddled together, as Seina whispered, "Do we have a choice, Mayura? I feel awful about doing this, all for a concert ticket."

Mayura smiled, "Yeah. But I detest dying."

"Me, too."

"So, what now?"

"We'll go with it. If we do well, and survive this _Grim Melee_, she may give us _her _ticket, and we'll _both_ go!"

"Ahh… Smart thinking, Seina."

They turned to Delia and said, "We'll do it!"

Mayura asked, "So, what are the rules to this competition?"

Delia said, "The rules are simple…"

She showed them the way to the huge field, and explained the rules to the Grim Melee. She told them the rules are simple, and it's a one-on-one fight to the death, in which weapons are also useable. No guns are allowed. The weapons appeared from the side of the field. As she said it, chrome weapons appeared from the ground, as they emerged from below, surrounded by flames. The fire subsided, as there were chrome weapons, like a huge sledgehammer, axe, sword, staff, and a sickle. Seina and Mayura were shocked, as Mayura sobbed, "I feel like I am in the Medieval Era…"

Seina said, as she grabbed a hammer. She held it in her arms and said, "So… What do you say we get this over with? I like the way we wanted to fight. But let's make this look real."

Mayaura said, as she grabbed a sword, "I have a feeling I wanted to lose… already… Why did I wasted the budget on the tickets. I mean, "_tickets_". I should've known…"

She and Seina stared down, as Seina whispered, "Forgive me… Mayura… Just forgive me for the moment we had. If I die, you can become the Covert Squad member, and have Delia take your place."

Mayura gasped, "Really? You mean I can have _her _do the hard-hitting problems with the budget?"

"That way you can have some relief. I feel sorry for you."

Mayura then gasped in horror, as she suddenly realize, "You… You feel sorry for me… after everything I've done to you and the rest of the Best Student Council… after the countless months in the red… AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?"

She roared in anger, as she charged at her, as Seina blocked the sword strike with her hammer. She yelled, "HOW DARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

Seina pleaded, "WHOA! MAYURA! CALM DOWN!"

Mayura kept lunging, as Seina yelled, "OKAY! Mayura, stop! Mayura, please, just play along, and stick to the plan!"

Mayura barked, "Plan?! What plan? You think I cared for being the budget girl, while you stick your gams up and smile, all the time, like you care for NOTHING?"

Seina was shocked, as Mayura slashed at Seina's stomach. Seina dodged the attack, as she was angered. She felt upset, as she spoke, "Mayura… That hurts me… even for you…"

She swung the hammer, with ease, and swung down at Mayura, landing on the floor. Mayura dodged the swing, as she sidestepped from the next attack, which Seina swung at her, aiming for the legs.

Mayura mocked, "Come on, Thor! Give me what you got!"

Seina dropped the hammer, and shouted, "HAH! You think I can destroy you, with that prissy little thing?"

Seina grabbed a huge axe, as she hissed, "You're pissing me off."

Mayura and Seina clashed at each other, as their death battle continued. After sudden words from Seina, Mayura suddenly snapped and lost control of herself. But when Mayura insulted Seina, _she, too, _felt hurt. In fact, instead of sadness, it was pure hate.

Seina pushed her down, as Mayura was coughing a bit. She was lightly scarred, bleeding a bit, as Seina sobbed, "I hate you, so much, Mayura… I thought we were friends…"

Mayura barked, "You can't kill me… I am done with you…"

"Try me, you brat!"

"Why are you saying that? You're my senpai! I would like to know why you _never _listen to me! Why? It's the _senior _part! NOBODY listens to me, and I blamed you! You and your stupid smiling…"

Seina slapped her in the face with a backhand, as Seina shouted, "You and your pathetic life… and your stressed out attitude. It's a fact that no one listens to you, because you whine… and bitch… and moan… all for your stupid budget problems!"

Mayura huffed, as she was on all-fours, "And I mean what I said… You never take me seriously…"

Seina roared, as she swung her axe up, but Mayura kicked her in the stomach. Seina dropped to her knees, as she was moaning in pain. Seina barked at her to try that again. Mayura tackled her down and punched her in the face, repeatedly. She kept swinging, as Seina's face was lightly bruising and bleeding. She cried out that she has had enough of Seina's stupid cheerful demeanor. Seina blocked her punches, as she yelled that she doesn't care. She grinned evilly that Mayura is stupid.

Mayura cringed, as she grabbed her neck and strangled it. She continued to choke, as Seina gagged, "You're nothing…"

Mayura cried, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

She continued to choke, as Delia was watching on, from far away. She smiled, as she was enjoying the battle. Mayura continued to strangle Seina's neck, until Seina's free left arm reached for the hammer. She grabbed the handle, as Mayura squeezed tightly. She swung at her.

**BONK!  
**Mayura was struck severely in the head, as she let go of Seina. She collapsed into the floor, as Seina gingerly got up. She held her hammer up, as she swung the hammer up. She whispered, "You're not my friend, anymore… You never were…"

Mayura was on her knees, as she was completely hurt. Seina laughed, as Mayura pleaded, "Kill… me… Do it… I don't want the ticket, anymore…"

Seina said, "It's too late…"

She held her hammer high, and then laughed, "You should've brought me with…"

"But you were busy. How could you be so disrespectful?"

"Oh, I wasn't… I enjoyed your company… I figured that you and I would go, after you would buy _two _tickets. I didn't know you'd buy one, _per person_."

"How can you say that?"

"I don't care… It's the end for you… Mayura."

She swung at her, as Mayura was kneeled down. Seina landed the hammer at her, but halted at her head, nearly hitting her. Seina started to sob, as Mayura felt upset. She cried, as she whimpered, holding the hammer steadily, "I… I can't do it… I can't hurt her, even a fellow Best Student Council member…"

Mayura looked up, as she asked, "Seina… Why didn't you do it?"

Seina replied, "Forgive me…"

She dropped the hammer, as she held her chest, "Forgive me. I really didn't want to do this… Mayura, I-."

She started to cough blood, as she felt hurt. She dropped to her knees and collapsed. Mayura, however, held her, as Seina was dying. She coughed, "I'm sorry, Mayura… I didn't mean everything I said… Of course, I don't recall how I suddenly became such an evil girl…"

Mayura hugged her, as she was crying, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

They hugged each other, as Seina was slowly fading. She whispered, "I… I can't make it… I _do _want to go with you, but… but I… I just… cannot…"

Mayura shouted, "NO! I'm sorry. I cannot hurt you! Oh, god! Why did I hurt you? You're going to die, because of me?"

Mayura saw in her face that she was going to die. Seina was losing fatigue, plus she lost a small amount of blood and nearly broke her bones. Seina weakly moaned, as she was limp, "I'm… so… sorry…"

Delia walked to them, as Seina moaned, "Delia… Take her with you… I deserve nothing from this. I have been good, all these years… but I cannot die young…"

Delia was pissed, as she barked, "COME ON! I want to see an ending! I don't need this kind of love in the battlefield!"

Mayura cringed, "How can you even say that? Seina is injured! She's going to die!"

Delia held her wrist and felt her pulse. It was slowly beating, as Delia said, "You're right. We better take her with, to the hospital. I cannot afford to lose a member of the Best Student Council, all for your sick and violent ways."

Mayura said, "Well, generally, I'm a pacifist, unless I am forced to do so. But I'm no violent girl… I am a treasurer… I don't want to hurt Seina… at all. I don't even want to go to that concert, anymore."

Delia held her face, as she said, "Mayura, don't worry. Seina will be fine. If it means that much to you… Why don't you give _her _the ticket?"

Mayura said, as she thought about it, "Well… … … …Okay. But from now on, I'll let _you _do the budget for me, since you're good. I want out of this…"

She gave Seina the ticket, placing it in her hand, as she whispered, "You win, Seina… I'm sorry… Forgive me…"

Mayura hugged her, as she closed her eyes. They both shared a hug, as Delia stepped back, feeling a bit upset. She walked away, as Mayura was still hugging her, with tears in her eyes. Seina couldn't move, since she passed out.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Seina woke up, realizing that she was holding a ticket. It was Mayura's ticket. She then looked around, as she was still in Delia's courtyard. She was on a bench, as she was getting up. She found Mayura, who was on the ground, limp and unconscious. She ran to her, as she smiled, "Mayura! Hey! Why did you come all the way here? I… You got a ticket for me?"

Seina went to her, "Poor girl must've been exhausted. Maybe she did this, just for me to feel sorry. But, hey… _Now _we can BOTH go."

She nudged at her body, as Mayura was immovable. She whispered, "Mayura? Mayura? Hey, wake up."

She kept nudging her, as Mayura's voice was called, "SEINA! HELP!"

Seina gasped, "Mayura? Is… IS that you? Wait a minute…"

She felt her neck pulse. She was shocked by the outcome. Mayura was dead. And her ghost was calling to her, from far away. Mayura cried, "Seina… SEINA! HELP ME!"

Seina looked into her pockets and saw that Mayura had no ticket. She sobbed, "No… She… She gave me the ticket… and she died… But how?"

Mayura's ghost, a transparent version of her, floated to her, as she said, "Seina… You have to run. _She _is going to get us… The battle in the _Grim Melee… _was a hoax. It was a trick. The Grim Melee was real, but the battle we had was all a trick. _She _did this…"

Seina asked, "Who? Delia? There's no way! How could she have tricked us, like that!"

Mayura pleaded, "She's not Delia…"

Seina said, "Then who? I don't want to go to this concert, either… I'd give my soul for a ticket, but… not like this…"

She them remembered what she thought, as she felt unhappy. She cried, holding the ticket in her hand, "I said this… and Mayura is dead? I have her ticket, now… and this is what I am reduced to?"

She cringed, as she kneeled to Mayura's body. She placed the ticket back in her hand, as she cried, "Mayura… Here. I don't want it. You can have it, again. Here. It's yours. Enjoy your concert."

Mayura's ghost said, "It's too late… I was taken away from her… Seina, listen to me… Run! Take the ticket and run! I'm sorry! But if you stay, she'll take you, too."

Seina barked, "Like hell I will! I'm not leaving my best friend! I don't care if you're dead! I love you! I love you…"

She clutched her motionless body tight, as she was sobbing, "Mayura… I'm sorry… I love you… I love you…"

Mayura sobbed, as she turned away, "Damn. Seina, you have to leave me… Run, while you can, or she may come…"

Seina continued sobbing, as she whispered, "Seina… I loved you… I'll… never leave you… ever…"

She continued to hug her, as Mayura felt a dark presence. She screamed, "SEINA! SHE'S HERE! RUN! RUN, DAMN IT!"

Seina shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her screams were echoed around the huge field, as Seina tried to get up. She laid Mayura's prone dead body on the ground, as she kneeled down, "NEVER! I will never leave you, Mayura! Ticket or no ticket, I'd rather be dead, than go to a stupid boy band concert, without my best friend!"

**STAB!  
**Suddenly, Seina was stabbed from behind by a sword from the _Grim Melee_. It impaled into her spine, as she was gasping for air. A voice said, "I can arrange that, Katsura…"

Seina croaked, as she was collapsing, "No… I can-."

She dropped to the ground, as she died, lying beside Mayura's body. Delia was the one who held the sword, as she grabbed the ticket from her pocket. She was dressed in a black blazer and skirt, as her skin was pale white, with demonic red eyes. She then said, "What's this? Seina broke her agreement to give her soul for another ticket? Well, if she wanted you to stay, while she dies, you should've said so."

Mayura cringed, "Delia… How could you?"

Delia said, "Delia… Oh, please. My name isn't Delia! Besides, that is my nickname. The real name of my lineage may be shocking… and also, very disturbing, and cannot be mentioned, in front of mortals. But then, who's to say that there is a little heaven in Miyagami City?"

She pulled the ticket out of Seina's pocket, as Mayura pleaded, "No… You can't do this…"

Delia replied, "Oh, come now. You've been through rough, Ichikawa… Have you forgotten what you have done for the Best Student Council? Well, the way I see it, you're _never _going to the concert, now, after the good things you've done. You fought against temptation and desire, all for the _Blazin' Boys _concert… and now, you're going to Heaven, much like Seina… But it's a darn shame… I was going to collect… Father might ground me for a hundred years. But that's cool. Who wanted a dumb concert ticket, anyway?"

She incinerated the ticket with a palm of hellfire, turning it into ashes. She whispered, "Seina will be waiting for you. You've earned my respect, since you and Seina were so good to me, I understood that I cannot always be evil… just to help father, who is a bill collector… or a _soul_ collector…"

Mayura asked, as she was fading into the light, "I want to know… Who are you, really?"

She disappeared, as Delia turned to the dead bodies of Seina and Mayura. She said, "Well, they'll never know… I mean, who wanted to go to a concert, from a rising boy band… from Hell?"

She held her ticket and said, "I still got mine… But Father isn't going to like this… Oh, well. I can sneak out and go to the concert. And then, I'll try and find another soul, unlike these two, here. I think I hear two more girls in Osaka. I'll have the transfer ready, tomorrow."

She walked off, as she disappeared, through a wall of flames. The bodies of the girls were still on the ground, as Seina's stab wound was showable, as she was facedown, on Mayura's body. There was blood seeping in her blouse, which suddenly produced a message:  
_"Souled out_".

Delia's laughs echoed, as it was demonic and bone chilling, as the two girls of Miyagami Academy's Best Student Council were dead, killed by temptation and greed, until their friendship for them prevented them from an even bigger fate.

* * *

_Say what you will about Delia Kakaku. She came to the world, from her father, the lord of darkness, whose name will remain unmentioned to all people, achieved in her quest to hunt for a soul, but ended up losing to friendship. Miss Seina Katsura and Miss Mauyra Ichikawa entered their own battle, and in the process, beat the devil. But tragedy would fall, anyway, as two best friends died through their pure hearts, only to survive their worst battle in life.  
Miss Seina Katsura and Miss Mayura Ichikawa have beaten the devil, preventing the chance to go to Hell, but made a one-way trip to Heaven. It goes to show you that there is __**no**__ price to pay for something you desire.  
Today's tale of friendship and sacrifice… in the __**"Tales of the Bizarre"**__._

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
